a new wold, just different magics
by swordman600
Summary: full summary inside but baseline is the champion has been hired on as a teacher/protector  takes place in book 3


Yea I know that I haven't focused on my other fanfics but worry not I shall update them . . . when im done with writers block

Other than that I have been playing oblivion and searching through the harry potter/oblivion fanfics and I thought to myself "why not?" so im making this to test out whether or not I'll be good at this

To tell you the truth it's been a while since I have seen a harry potter movie fully so some facts will not be presented here but hey it's FAN fiction

So summary time

_Due to lord voldemort's "supposed" return, dumbledore has sought the help from an unlikely source, the only problem, that source is from a different dimension. Will the champion of cyrodil be able to handle the task and not kill the students he has also been hired to teach? And what the hell is a daedra?_

"Hail" – regular speak

"_Really now" _– thoughts

"_**Be **__quite __**puny **__mortal!" –daedra speak_

Others will be added later . . . maybe

XXXXX

Albus dumbledore paced in his office wondering what to do this year of Hogwarts school, due to last years ? Last year's basilisk attack on the school had everyone nervous of what might happen this year. First was the escape of the "killer" serious black, and having to have the dementors patrolling outside of school grounds to make sure he didn't come into the castle to "kill" harry potter.

The teachers were all on edge on the coming year and he had to make sure everyone was safe. But with the dementors he would wonder if it was even a good idea.

Then it struck dumbledore. Why not hire help from outside the world. He remembered that old spell to make the port key send him there and find help, but could they be trusted? He remembered the realm was in chaos. With their emperor dead and with things going as it is would they even help? His connections with their university would help yes but there still was a doubt.

After an hour of thinking he had made up his mind.

XXXXX

A lizard person was making his daily rounds through the Arcane University, making sure the students were studying what they should and the battle mages were making their patrol rounds. He was relatively new to his job but he loved it, being the arch-mage was pretty good some times.

The lizard man was part of a species called Argonian and was quite young. He had spikes on his head like most males of his age but he held great power within his hands. Unlike most mages though he was wearing battle armor with a sword strapped to his side. The place that he had been to get it was part of another world, and the natives called it "madness armor".

A he arrived to his office door to carry out the morning reports to the elder council he heard a faint "pop" of a teleportation spell.

Thinking it was a mage with something to report he walked into the room only to find a strange human. He was obviously old showing his age with his beard but what confused him the most was his attire, the man was wearing a read robe that looked like it was made with silk with a matching witches hat.

The man regarded him with a confused look looking around as if looking for something.

"Who are you and why are you in my office old man?" the argonian spoke with a raspy voice native to his kind, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

The man looking slightly alarmed at seeing an argonian after a long time was quick to speak before he was cut to ribbons.

"I'm terribly sorry sir im Albus Dumbledore I was looking for your arch-mage to discuss something very important.

The Argonian took his hand away from the sword and made his way to the desk in the middle of the room. Sitting down he looked at Albus before saying, "I am the arch-mage here in the arcane university, what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

The older man was looking in slight shock at the Argonian in front of him.

"I'm sorry I thought Hannibal Traven was the arch-mage?"

The Argonian's only reply was "im sorry to say but he gave his life so that I could stop a mad man from committing the worst type of necromancy in the world. What is it you wish to speak with me?"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I wish to ask a favor of him, but since he is no longer with us I'm in a desperate position, you see I run a school for witch craft and wizardry, and you see I need help protecting it, a very dangerous criminal has escaped from a prison and even though there are guards patrolling around the school grounds I was hoping to get help from an outside source."

The argonian pondered this for a moment before replying, "And what is it you need help with?"

"Well I need someone to help guard the inside of the school since the guards are not allowed into the school itself, and I was wondering if I could hire some mages to help."

"well if it is as desperate as you make it I _could _help you myself, you see even though im an arch-mage I still have a need to venture out and with my position I have been able to do less of that as I need to. But if the price is right I can help in any way I can, just tell me what I have to do." The argonian said with enthusiasm, oh did I also mention that he hated being cooped up in one place at a time . . . no? Sorry about that.

"Well if it isn't too much trouble I need a new defense against the dark arts teacher this year and someone that can teach these children some good magic, you see where im from we use wands. And if I remember right the people here use magic without wands. As for pay I can make sure that you are paid to what even you need."

"Wonderful! I shall make preparations for this journey at once; please Mr. Albus if you would wait a moment." The argonian got up to go get things for his journey.

"Excuse me once more sir but may I get a name to put on the list of teachers this year?" Albus asked

"Ah yes my name . . . my name is Marcus sir." Marcus said before going out the office door.

As he left Albus wondered if this was the right thing to do, no doubt the ministry would not approve but he needed someone to help him in his situation.

XXXX

"Excuse me Tar-Meena may I have a word?" Marcus asked

"Of course sir anything for you."

"Tar-Meena I am to be taking a trip for an undetermined amount of time and in my stead I need you to make sure that nothing falls apart here . . . are you up to the task?" Marcus asked

"Of course sir, just send me daily monthly reports to let m . . . us know your alive" and doing well sir." She said with a blush to her scales.

With that out of the way Marcus could start packing.

XXXXX

After an hours' worth of packing Marcus was ready. He packed everything into an enchanted chest that had his spare armor and weapons, with misc. items he could study and take with him. With a final nod to Albus, he was motioned to grab hold of an old boot in the middle of the floor. (And you know the rest of how a port key works so there's no need to explain it) and arrived at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

XXXXX

Well there you have it I know it's rough around the edges to the point where it will cut your attention span and make you go like "THIS IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND WHY WOULD THE CHAMPION AGREE SO QUICKLY? OMG THIS SUCKS SO BAD IMA MAKE AN ANGRY REVIEW!11!"

But please don't remember I haven't seen the movies for a long time but im trying to do this with my writing style which is ok at first but gets lazy later on (especially when im doing this at 2:49 in the morning and my back hurts for looking over my laptop.)

Please only good reviews I don't was flames . . . every time you flam Satan kicks a flaming kitten into a baby so please . . . think of the kitten


End file.
